The present invention relates to water chillers, for example for use in bakeries.
Various water chillers are now known in the art and used in the bakeries. Many existing chillers possess various disadvantages, such as complicated constructions, difficulties in operation, stoppages due to unreliable operational cycles, etc.
It is believed that the existing water chillers can be further improved.